Entrada
|next = }} "Entrada" is the eighth episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis Peter grapples with the aftermath of recent events as Olivia desperately searches for an ally. Meanwhile, the Fringe Team discovers a critical device that communicates between universes. Plot At the end of the previous episode, "The Abducted", Olivia Dunham was able to cross over back to her universe long enough to warn Peter Bishop she is trapped in the parallel universe. After receiving the message Peter tests Fauxlivia by telling her the Greek phrase: "Να είναι καλύτερος άνθρωπος από τον πατέρα του/Na einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy (roughly, "May he be a better person than his father"), which Dunham told Peter after her car crash. ("A New Day In The Old Town") When Fauxlivia fails to recognize the phrase, Peter confirms his suspicions. Realizing she has been exposed, Fauxlivia forces Peter to inject himself with a paralyzing agent. She then goes to a typewriter store in the Bronx to contact the parallel universe to request an extraction. After Peter recovers, the Fringe team start a search for Fauxlivia. However, Walter Bishop is distressed about not knowing how to find Fauxlivia, nor finding a way to bring their Dunham back. However, Astrid Farnsworth discovers Fauxlivia brought Walter Malasadas from a bakery in the Bronx. Peter, Walter, Farnsworth and Phillip Broyles search the nearby area, Peter finds the typewriter store (containing his laptop which Fauxlivia mistakenly took when she fled). The team finds the typewriter used to contact the other universe (a "quantum entanglement" device). Reading its ribbon, the team realize Fauxlivia is to go to a train station for a 4 pm pick up. Meanwhile, in the parallel universe, Walternate plans on using Dunham's body in order for her alternate self to return home, as it would require a person of Dunham's mass to complete the transfer, however, Walternate arranges for Dunham's brain to be removed for testing on how to traverse universes safely. Before she is to start the operation, Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) visits her, where Dunham convinces him her universe is not at war with theirs; it all started when Walter from her universe crossed over to save Peter. Broyles later talks with his wife, Diane Broyles (Alternate Universe), before ultimately deciding to return to save Dunham. Together, the two find the water tank Dunham used earlier, but it is now empty. As a backup plan, the two go to Walternate's lab at Harvard, which was long abandoned, to use the sensory deprivation tank. Walternate's forces track them there, following a GPS tracker in Broyles, but he buys Dunham enough time to successfully return back to her universe, appearing in the lab in front of Astrid. As this transpires, Fauxlivia meets with Luke, a Shape-shifter, at the station to inject her with resonating rods. By that time, Broyles and Peter arrive at the station. To ensure her escape, Fauxlivia holds a hostage. However, Peter realizes the hostage is the shapeshifter after the hostage fails to recognize the name of "her" daughter, also present in the station; Peter shoots the shape-shifter in the head, killing it, and Fauxlivia is arrested. Astrid calls the team to tell them that their Olivia has returned. However, Fauxlivia still manages to escape back to her universe, leaving behind the mutilated body of the alternate counterpart of Broyles to make up for her mass (the body is missing a leg). While Peter and Olivia reunite at a hospital, the typewriter Store Owner trades an unknown man a piece of the doomsday device that Fauxlivia gave him in exchange for the restoration of his paralyzed legs. Notable Quotes Colonel Broyles: I have a decision to make. Diane Broyles: Okay. Colonel Broyles: Remember when I joined Fringe Division? Diane Broyles: Mm-hmm. Colonel Broyles: Two weeks into the job, we had that vortex in the East River. A hundred and sixty-five people swallowed up, half of them, kids. But now we may actually have a chance to put our world back together. Fix it. Only thing is, to do that, we're gonna have to go to war. A lot of lives will be lost. An unimaginable number. And I don't know if I can live with that. There may be another option. But it could put everything at risk. Either way, who am I to play God with other people's lives? Who am I to make that choice? Diane Broyles: Twenty years ago, I knew that you were the right man to protect our world. After all those years, I've never stopped believing that. I think this world is in as much pain as it can stand. We need to restore hope. Walter: In the 70s, I innocently wandered into the wrong home, and it was three days before I realized my mistake. And unlike Olivia, the woman with whom I was sharing a bed didn't look like my wife at all. Walter: I'm a fraud. A failure. Four hours of intense meditation augmented by a precise two-gram dose of Brown Betty and I've got nothing. ' ' Walter: And I have no idea how to bring our Olivia back. It's all because of that temptress. She tricked my son with her carnal manipulations and he fell right into her vagenda. Astrid: "Vagenda"? Walter: Like Mata Hari using her feminine wiles to accomplish her evil ends. And I too fell prey. She used my stomach to get through to my heart. Notes *The Observer is seen standing outside of Springsteen station right after it switches from their universe to ours. *For the first time, the opening blends together elements from both universes' openings, alternating between the red-toned shots from odd-numbered alternate universe episodes and blue-toned shots from episodes concentrating on the universe prime. * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. * The episode title "Entrada" is Spanish, Catalan, Portuguese and Galician and means entry or entrance in each of the languages. * On Walternate's desk when he is discussing the traitor with Broyles, he has a signed framed photograph of an aged John F Kennedy, suggesting in this universe he survived the assassination attempt. Goofs *When "Fauxlivia" receives the message instructing her where to go for extraction, the amount of the paper sticking up from the typewriter increases between when it stops typing and when she pulls it out to read it. Music *You Got It by Rooney Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes